


Seeing Green…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Holidays, Humor, M/M, Porn, Seeing Green
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another holiday Brian hates to celebrate…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Green…

Title: Seeing Green…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 1609  
Rating: Porn, Humor…  
Beta Queen: bigj52  
Banner: yvonnereid  
Challenge: The Evil Kinney Girls Club ~ March ~ Luck of the Irish…

Summary: Just another holiday Brian hates to celebrate…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

 

 **Seeing Green…**

It’s March 17th, just another day for Brian Kinney. He starts his day with the boys having breakfast at the diner, which has been doused in bright green glitter. Deb’s wearing a sparkly green t-shirt that says, ‘Kiss Me I’m Irish!’ on the front. She may be wearing a bright red wig, but there’s not an Irish bone in her body.

“Oh, Deb! The diner looks great! You really outdid yourself this year!”

“Thanks, Em! And thanks again for telling me about the new party store. You wouldn’t believe all the decorations they have.”

“I’m surprised they still have anything left in stock. It looks like you cleaned them out!”

“Brian! You’re Irish! I’d think you’d enjoy a drinking holiday! Not that you need a reason to drink!”

“Deb! It’s a little early for Irish whiskey. It’s eight o’clock in the morning!”

“Fine. I’ll get you some coffee. Why aren’t you wearing a green suit?”

“This is a green suit! Well, grayish green anyways.”

“I have a tie with shamrocks on it you can wear to be more festive.”

“Not in your life!”

“What’s wrong with celebrating the holiday?”

“I’m not a leprechaun!” 

Brian looks at Michael, who’s wearing a lime green t-shirt with the Green Hornet on it. Yeah, he’s going to take fashion advice from a walking cartoon, and he wonders if Michael is ever going to grow up. Emmett isn’t much better; he’s dressed in chartreuse pants with a matching green and white paisley shirt. Then there’s Ted in his boring hunter green suit, and his tie actually has LED lights flashing a pot of gold at the end of the rainbow.

“Theodore. I hope you’re planning on changing that tie before the contract negations at eleven today.”

“Yes, boss. I will.”

“What’s wrong with Teddy’s tie? I bought that for him.”

“Exactly!”

Yep, it’s going to be one of those days. Deb serves them breakfast, but when Brian sees his, he refuses to eat an egg-white omelet that’s bright green.

“That’s disgusting! I can’t eat that!”

“I’ll bring you toast!”

“Umm… My pancakes are great!”

Brian looks at Emmett’s stack of green disks, smothered in a dark green river of syrup.

“You would.”

“If you close your eyes, it all tastes great.”

“Mikey. If I close my eyes, I won’t be able to see what I’m eating.”

“I know. That’s the whole point.” 

“Look at you. You have runny green eggs Benedict dripping down the front of your shirt.”

“I do?”

Brian just glares at him.

“Here you go, your majesty. Your toast!”

“Deb, what’s this? Where’s my strawberry jam?”

“Sorry, we’re only serving mint jelly today.”

Brian sticks his tongue out and eats his toast dry, washing it down with black coffee. That is, after he checks to make sure it isn’t green too. 

“So, let’s all meet at Woody’s after work tonight. The drink special is Appletinis and Mint Juleps.”

“Christ, Emmett! That sounds absolutely awful! I’ll pass!”

“You’re no fun, Brian! You need to get into the holiday spirit.”

“You of all people should be celebrating. After all you’re actually Irish!”

“Brian! Didn’t your family celebrate St. Patrick’s Day?”

“Oh Yeah! Jack drank himself into oblivion and celebrated by punching me harder than usual. You wouldn’t think someone that was falling down drunk could pack such a wallop.”

“Oh… Shit…”

Brian pushed himself away from the table and headed out to the office, stopping at Starbucks on the way to get a latte. His day didn’t really improve much after that. He was irritated by all the lame shamrocks and decorations hung around the office. 

~~~

By the time he makes it home he’s ready for a quiet night with Justin and some quality time together under the sheets. But when he enters the kitchen he’s greeted by the smell of something dreadful, and Gus dressed in green pajamas with feet in them and a cape.

“I’m a magic leprechaun, Daddy!”

“Oh…”

“Look, we have a rainbow and I have a pot of gold!”

Brian follows Gus and sees that Justin has taken a variety of colored party streamers and made a rainbow in front of the window, and sure enough there’s a pot of gold at the end. It’s actually a mixing bowl from the kitchen, filled with brand-new pennies, sparkling like gold.

“See, Daddy, its real gold! We’re rich!”

He can’t help smiling, because this is just like his Sunshine to make today special for Gus. He’s happy that Gus is growing up, experiencing a much different childhood than he did.

“Daddy! Justy and I made you a special dinner because you’re eye-lish!”

Brian thinks, ‘Oh Christ, not again!’

“See, Daddy. We even made a green cake.”

Brian looks at the disgusting light green frosted cake and cringes. Why? Justin knows he doesn’t eat sweets.

“See, Daddy. I poked a finger in the side just to make sure it was really green inside.”

Yep, turning the cake around there’s a little finger tunnel, showing the inside. It’s dark green cake and from the looks of it, Justin must have used the whole bottle of food coloring.

“It sure is, isn’t it?”

God, would this day never end?

Again his nose is assaulted by the strong aromas from the stove top. He’s afraid to ask what Justin made for dinner.

“I thought we’d try something truly traditional for St. Patrick’s Day.”

Brian’s beginning to wish he met the boys at Woody’s. He could have probably suffered through a few green beers now that he thinks about it.

After he and Gus wash their hands, they have a seat at the table. Justin serves them corned beef and sauerkraut, with a side of Irish soda bread. Justin knows that Brian hates cabbage and probably the boiled corned beef as well. Yet he sits there with a straight face, looking so proud of his Irish dinner.

It’s all Brian can do to not scream. Again Justin knows he doesn’t ever eat any of these foods, although he’ll admit it looks better than anything his mother ever cooked. But he bites his tongue. Gus is here, so he better not set a bad example by refusing to eat his dinner. After cutting it up and pushing it around on his plate, making a sour face, he finally looks Justin in the eyes and they both burst out laughing.

“Sorry, Brian! Emmett told me about your breakfast at the diner, and I just couldn’t resist pranking you at dinner.”

Brian sticks his tongue out at Justin, as he starts to clear away the dishes. Justin tells him to have a drink and read Gus a story while he makes their real dinner. Brian gladly pours himself a glass of Beam as Gus picks out a storybook. Of course he chooses Dr. Seuss, Green Eggs and Ham.

Justin quickly sautés shredded chicken and soon he has soft shelled tacos ready to serve. Of course Brian has a taco salad instead of actual tacos. Gus ends up making a total mess while eating, but Brian and Justin let him have his fun. They’ve learned to put an old vinyl tablecloth under his seat when he eats dinner, and then they give him a bath. 

Gus is excited about dessert, asking if they can have birthday candles on the cake. Justin humors him, and they put all the green candles on the cake. Then he blows them out, making a wish.

“God, Justin, is that thing actually edible?”

“Yes, Brian. It’s just yellow cake with green food coloring and green frosting.”

“Don’t forget the mint chocolate chip ice cream.”

Brian still makes a face. He never eats cake and ice cream if he can avoid it.

“Daddy. Don’t you want some eye-lash cake?”

“Maybe later. I’m still full from dinner.”

“Daddy? If you’re eye-lash, am I eye-lash too?”

“Irish. Not eye-lash, and yes, you’re Irish too.”

“Good. I want to be just like you. But I’m going to eat the good stuff, not just salad.”

After his bath Gus burns off some of the sugar, as he dances around while they watch ‘Song of the Sea,’ some animated Irish cartoon Justin rented from the video store. Once Gus has been tucked into bed, and read a story he’s sound asleep. 

Justin brings another serving of ice cream over to share with Brian. Share, as in he gets to lick it off Brian’s body. Brian squirms a little from the chill of the ice cream but the warmth of Justin’s tongue, soon has him writhing. Justin licks all over Brian’s body, making him horny as hell. He climbs up on Brian, aligning himself with Brian’s member, then slides down until he’s completely engulfed. 

Leaning forward he kisses Brian, then he sits back up and starts to ease up and down on Brian’s shaft. Brian’s watching him with hooded eyes. This is what he had in mind, his own blond nymph working his magic, pulling them both towards their climax. Justin’s now riding him hard, taking all of him deep within his chasm, hitting his prostate on every descending thrust. 

Justin has his head thrown back, as he grasps his cock, gliding it through his fist. Every time Brian sees his pink mushroom cap slip forward, bubbling pre-cum, it almost makes him shoot. They’re both close and it just takes a few more thrusts until Justin’s slick walls squeeze Brian tightly, and they both fall over the edge. Soon they’re both satiated, lying in one another’s arms, basking in the afterglow.

That’s how Brian envisioned his St Patrick’s Day. With a naked Justin and no trace of anything green, anywhere.

 

The End…


End file.
